utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Yonji
yonji (よんじ) is an who has been around for a long time. He has been uploading videos since May 2007 (several months before Hatsune Miku's release) and has covered a multitude of VOCALOID, Touhou and anime songs. He has a somewhat rough but steady and flexible voice. He has also mixed songs for other Utaite, such as Prico. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Released on August 17, 2008) # (Released on December 29, 2008) # P.h.A.T (Released on May 05, 2009) # (Released on May 05, 2009) # (Released on August 15, 2009) # (Released on December 30, 2009) # (Released on December 30, 2009) # (Released on December 30, 2009) # (Released on March 14, 2010) # (Released on March 31, 2010) # (Released on May 05, 2010) # (Released on July 21, 2010) # (Released on August 14, 2010) # (Released on August 14, 2010) # (Released on December 30, 2010) # (Released on December 30, 2010) # (Released on May 08, 2011) # (Released on December 23, 2011) # (Released on December 30, 2011) # (Released on March 21, 2012) # Gensou Yakei -reboot-'' (Released on May 27, 2012) # '' (Released on August 11, 2012) # (Released on December 30, 2012) # (Released on March 13, 2012) }} List of Covered Songs -SlowBossa ver.- (2007.05.12) # "Hare Hare Yukai" (Kyon no Gachihomo) (Parody of "Hare Hare Yukai") (2007.05.15) # "you -Wish-" (2007.05.27) # "A~tsu! Supekutakuru gachihomo kuso miso" (2007.06.27) # "Nico Nico Kumikyoku" (2007.07.15) # "Nico Nico Kumikyoku" feat. yonji and nayuta (2007.08.06) # "Swallowtail Butterfly~Ai no Uta~" (Swallowtail Butterfly~Song of Love) -Piano ver.- (2007.08.28) # "Uninstall" (2007.09.18) # "Gattai Shitakute Sousei no Aquarion" (Sousei no Aquarion parody) (2007.09.21) # "You-trust-" -Keiichi ver.- (2007.09.24) # "Sayonara Taniguchi Minoru" (2007.09.29) (Deleted) # "METAL of Koi no Minoru Densetsu" (2007.10.11) (Deleted) # "Asa to Yoru no Monogatari" (Story of the Morning and Evening) (2007.10.23) # "Kakugo Shite 'Egao no Genki'" (2007.11.27) # "METAL of Rocks" feat. J, Yukiya, Nodoame, yonji, Aane and Satoshi (2007.11.30) # "Rainbow Girl" (2007.12.02) # "Miku Miku ni Shite Ageru" (I'll Make You Miku Miku-ed!) (2007.12.02) # "Christmas nante, Daikirai nandakara netsu!" (2007.12.25) # "Hajimete no Oto" (First Sound) (2008.02.08) # "Melt" -Band edition- (2008.03.16) # "Konbini" -Band edition- (2008.03.30) # "Mozaik Kakera" (Code Geass ending) (2008.04.20) # "Koiro Master Spark" (Love-colored Master Spark) (2008.04.27) # "Higurashi no Naku Koro ni" (2008.06.24) # "Kiseki no Chikyu" (Miracle of the Earth) feat. yonji and ZimuinG (2008.06.26) # "Unknown Girl" (UN Owen Was Her? vocal) (2008.07.03) # "Thank you Kansha!" (The Gensokyo the Gods Loved vocal) (2008.07.03) # "Koi wa Sensou" (Love is War) (2008.07.03) # "Seikan Hikou" (Interstellar Flight) (2008.07.17) # "Kira☆Kira" (2008.07.30) # "Melody in the Sky" (2008.08.08) # "Strawberry Song" (Septette for the Dead Princess vocal) (2008.08.09) # "Katsushika Rhapsody" -acoustic ver.- (2008.08.19) # "Shiawase Usagi" (Happy Rabbit) feat. yonji and nayuta (2008.08.28) # "Cantarella" (2008.09.24) # "Black★Rock Shooter" (band edition) (2008.09.10) # "Lion" feat. Parl'r and yonji (2008.09.17) # "Bird of Paradise" (2008.10.18) # "Rinbu -Revolution-" (2008.11.01) # "Uta ni Katachi wa Nai Keredo" (Though My Song Has No Form) (2008.12.10) # "Hajimete no Koi ga Owaru Toki" (When the First Love Ends) feat. halyosy and yonji (2008.12.23) # "Kimi no Uta" (Your Song) (2009.01.09) # "Scene" (2009.01.18) # "Hakobako Player" (2009.02.12) # "Bus Stop Girl" feat. yonji and Yayoi-chan (2009.04.01) # "Good Morning!" (2009.05.15) # "Necrofantasia" -Vocal ver.- (2009.10.30) # "Smiling" -Original ver.- (collab) (2009.12.13) # "Petenshi ga Warau Koro ni" (When Crooks Laugh) (2010.01.08) # "Heart no Edge ni idomou" (Go to Heart Edge) feat. yonji, Re: and recog (2010.06.14) # "Rolling Girl" -Band edit- (2010.06.19) # "GALLOWS BELL" (2010.07.12) # "Yuuki 100%" (Courage 100%) (2010.08.21) # "Calc." (2010.09.18) # "Scissorhands" (2010.11.01)}} Gallery External Links * Twitter * Blog